


Wraped tight

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child wraps, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, parenting, you're going to need to brush your teeth after reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Hina, Hina,” Victor singsonged as he plucked the purple and blue wrap from the hat rack, glancing every so often over to the child seated on the floor with a toy horse half stuffed into her mouth, pulling it out only to try to feed it to Makka. “You want to go in the wrap?”The little girl's deep brown eyes, the same shade as her father’s, blinked up at him curiously as Victor unfolded the long shawl, the long ends pooling on the floor. She was the cutest thing in the world, so many Katsuki features having seeped into her looks. Victor had been ecstatic, Yuuri had been slightly disappointed, but it had been quickly subdued. She was their girl, all theirs, and they both loved her more than they ever thought possible.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 54
Kudos: 198





	Wraped tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> Written for Em, who wanted Victor carrying a baby in a baby carrier, and since I have some experience, it turned into this. I hope you enjoy the super duper fluff. 
> 
> Beta read by the amazing [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars)<3.

“Hina, Hina,” Victor singsonged as he plucked the purple and blue wrap from the hat rack, glancing every so often over to the child seated on the floor with a toy horse half stuffed into her mouth, pulling it out only to try to feed it to Makka. “You want to go in the wrap?” 

The little girl's deep brown eyes, the same shade as her father’s, blinked up at him curiously as Victor unfolded the long shawl, the long ends pooling on the floor. She was the cutest thing in the world, so many Katsuki features having seeped into her looks. Victor had been ecstatic, Yuuri had been slightly disappointed, but it had been quickly subdued. She was  _ their _ girl, all theirs, and they both loved her more than they ever thought possible. 

Victor had wondered how it would be when she came. He longed for her, they both did, but his heart was already so full of love for Yuuri and Makka. Could he love someone new equally as much as he did them? What if his love wouldn’t be enough? After the first time he held her, it seemed his heart had only grown bigger, having the capacity to hold even more love than he had ever thought possible. 

“Wap, wap,” she babbled and Victor smiled as she grabbed for the ends. She had never liked the stroller, screamed as soon as they put her in, and one of the baby gifts had been a wrap. Victor had been the first to try it, and now they both carried her that way any time they left the house. 

“Alright darling girl,” he said, finding the center and placing it against his spine, before pulling both ends over his shoulders, one long end, one shorter, a band over his chest. He adjusted the lengths so he knew he could tie it, and then he leaned down and scooped his daughter up. Hina squealed in delight, and Victor grinned goofily wide, the kind he forgot he could smile somewhere after his first olympics. It came so unbidden now, he didn’t even think about pulling it back because it felt wrong to hold it in. Who cared about media persona anyway. Victor was happy, through and through. 

Makka stood as Victor pulled their darling girl up to rest over his shoulder, the dog’s attention rapt on his motions. Makka was such a good dog, considerate and careful, always wanting to make sure Hina was safe. Makka stayed still, even as Hina squirmed slightly, and Victor, with a now practiced ease, let the baby slide down into the pouch on his chest. He held under her butt, making sure to angle her legs right before he tightened the ends, the longer coming to support underneath her, tying together in a slipknot to the side, one Victor could adjust. Hina found her place easily, this was obviously not their first time, and Victor smiled at her, adjusting the overlapping fabric on his back and his shoulders, tightening the knot once more. 

“You ready to go see Dada?” Victor asked, and Hina laughed and clapped her small chubby hands, brown eyes sparkling with delight from the news of soon seeing her other father. Victor could relate. He always felt something similar when he was about to see Yuuri as well. “Come, Makka.”

The three of them stepped into the warmth of the summer sun, Hina in a bright yellow sun hat with dots, Victor in sunglasses, ones Hina kept trying to steal from his face. Makka trotted happily next to them, and Victor felt content, smiling at his darling girl as they walked, pointing out cars and trees and flowers. Hina looked around curiously, greeting everyone they passed, who instantly cooed. She had that effect on people. Not that surprising Victor thought, with how she had both Nikiforov and Katsuki genes. People were going to be swooning over her for her entire life, he was sure of it. God knows she had both of her fathers eating out of the palm of her hands. 

“Vitusha!” Yuuri called, and Victor’s attention moved from the child wrapped to his chest to his husband, and his heart soared. Yuuri had left earlier to run an errand, and they had decided to meet up later because of it. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, the cuffs rolled up. A bag hung from his hand, and Victor quickened his pace, seeing Hina turn in the wrap looking for her Dada after hearing his voice. 

“Yuuri! Did your errand go well?” Victor called, and Yuuri grinned widely as they reached him, going up on his toes just slightly to peck at Victor’s lips.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a smile, turning to Hina who was already reaching for him. “Hi baby, how are you?” 

“Dada dadaa,” she babbled, and Yuuri smiled so beautifully, Hina looking ecstatic at having him there. They were the cutest thing. Victor was the luckiest man in the world.

“Have you been good for Papa?” Yuuri asked, and Victor saw how Makka had come to press against Yuuri’s leg, his hand already carding through her fur. Yuuri turned his attention back to Victor, who felt so full of love he could burst. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, having to lean down to peck Yuuri on the cheek, a happy hum leaving his husband's lips. “She was a little fussy after you left but Makka played with her and she calmed down.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, glancing down to the bag in his hand and then back up. “I have something for you.”

“For me?” Victor asked, blinking in surprise as Yuuri handed the bag over. Hina tried to grab it, but Victor kept it just out of reach, peering into the bag to see the contents. Inside laid his favorite tea, alongside a box of chocolate truffles. His heart ached. “Yuuri.”

“Happy fathers day,” he said, and Victor almost dropped the bag, eyes tearing as he looked up to face Yuuri, meeting equally wet eyes. “Thank you, for this family. For everything.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, wrapping one arm around him tightly as he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. Hina patted him on the cheek, and Victor laughed, so overwhelmingly happy. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
